The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. of the Scrophulariaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANMOON17’.
The new Torenia cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Torenia cultivar with red-purple flowers.
The new Torenia cultivar originated from an induced mutation by gamma rays of the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR-3-1202’ (unpatented). The new Torenia cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated mutation in a controlled environment in January of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in June of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.